


【德哈】Alcohol  NC-17

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 成年巫师读物 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 舞会、酒精、道具。





	【德哈】Alcohol  NC-17

**Author's Note:**

> 终于学会使用AO3了，可喜可贺！这里大概专门放lof和石墨会屏蔽的内容，格式尽量做到看得舒服。  
> 各位上车坐好~

哈利波特僵硬着脸上的笑容和面前的人讲话，他捏着玻璃高脚杯的手指因为太过用力而泛起青白。他很想去拉动束缚自己脖颈的领带，它叫他喘不过气来。

终于那人结束了对话，笑着拍拍哈利的肩膀离开了。他走远后哈利立刻狠狠喘了口气， 脚下打了个踉跄靠在一边的墙上。他把酒杯放下，用力擦着脸上的汗水。他要庆幸刚刚的光线很暗，对方才没有注意到自己神色的不对劲。

他咬着牙犹豫了一番，才伸出手慢慢往下身探去，很快他感受到了那个部位的潮湿。哈利暗中咒骂着那个金发混蛋，正想着该怎么办，一阵脚步声让他警惕地转过身来，他对上一双调笑的灰蓝色眼睛。

“马尔福。”哈利沉默了好一会儿才干巴巴地说出这个名字。

对方笑着弯下身子在哈利发红的耳边吹了一口热气，“有好好享受吗？”他的手带着莫大的性暗示往哈利的下半身摸去。

哈利倒吸一口凉气，用力打下德拉科的手，“快点把那个东西拿出来……！”他恼火地瞪着德拉科，但他也不敢轻举妄动，因为遥控器还在面前的人手里。

德拉科挑起眉毛，抱着手臂和哈利大眼瞪小眼。最后他竟然弯下腰做了个优雅的邀舞姿势，“跳完这支舞，我就帮你。”

哈利压下口中的脏话，他觉得自己的脸和身体都在烧。他忍气吞声地伸出手，被德拉科牵着走到昏暗的舞池中。

这支舞蹈对于哈利无疑是无比煎熬的。他的裤头已经被撑起一小块，仔细看的话黑色西裤上还有一块深色的污渍。若是舞动的动作很大，哈利都不得不收紧后穴夹住体内那颗微微跳动的东西。

一支五分钟的曲子简直和一个世纪一样漫长。

跳完后哈利已经有些腿软。他捶着德拉科的肩膀，脚下踉踉跄跄。德拉科刮了刮他的鼻尖，还是顺从地扶着哈利走进了最近的盥洗室。

德拉科检查了这个盥洗室，空无一人。他主动把盥洗室的门锁上，转过身看见的是用力扯领带和西装的哈利。德拉科眯起眼睛看着急切的恋人，“就这么急不可耐吗，波特？”

“有本事你来试试把那种鬼东西放在身体里两个小时的感觉！”哈利涨红着脸，他很快把领带和外套丢在旁边，最后上身只剩一件被扯出褶皱的白衬衫。哈利看了一眼德拉科，深吸口气开始解皮带。

德拉科走上前，低头看了两秒哈利不得章法的动作，把手伸出压在了哈利的胯间。

“……！？”哈利抬起头看向德拉科，却被毫无防备地吻住。

德拉科一手强硬地扣在哈利的后脑将他的唇压向自己，用舌头疯狂地在哈利的口中攻城掠地。他舔过哈利的贝齿，邀请他的舌头一起共舞。与此同时另一只手却在隔着西裤哈利膨胀的欲望上用力揉搓按压，哈利承受着缺氧和快感的双重压迫，很快整个人都颤抖起来。

当德拉科放开哈利的嘴唇时，哈利觉得如获大赦。他粗重地喘着气，迷糊地打了德拉科的肩膀一下，含糊地道：“快点……”

“不，波特，今天的主权完全掌控在我手里。”德拉科冷静地说，从裤兜里拿出一个小遥控器。见哈利变了脸色，德拉科满意地点点头，然后朝自己的下身比了个手势。

哈利气得差点把舌头咬断。他用眼神把德拉科杀了个千百遍，才红着脸伸出手把德拉科推进一个隔间里。德拉科立刻往马桶盖上一坐，好整以暇地看着进退两难的哈利。

纠结了半分钟，身体中的震动越来越不容忽视。哈利深吸一口气，终究是蹲下身把德拉科的皮带和裤子解开，对方的欲望立刻跳动着挺立出来。哈利闭了闭眼，张口含了上去。

他费劲地吞吐着，哈利很少干这些事所以显得十分笨拙，他时不时就会用牙齿磕到德拉科的阴茎。

德拉科看着哈利的脸，也没开口责备对方的不小心，因为总体上还是很舒服的。他喟叹一声，又往哈利温热的口腔里顶了顶，成功听到对方不满的闷哼声。

哈利张大嘴巴不敢下口，德拉科的欲望实在膨胀得太厉害了，撑得他的喉咙很难受。德拉科注意到这样反而恶意地笑起来，套出遥控器慢慢往上推了一格。

从一档到二档。

本来已经适应了第一档的哈利被突然变快的振动给弄得一抖，他对上德拉科的笑脸，认命地继续开始吞吐。德拉科也开始顶胯，一次次摩擦哈利的口腔和喉咙，把对方弄得只能发出呜呜嗯嗯的声音。

哈利注意着德拉科越来越投入的神色，在又一次深喉时狠狠地吮吸了一下，果不其然德拉科就释放在他的口中。白色的咸腥液体灌满了口腔，哈利剧烈地咳嗽起来，但还是把大部分液体给咽了下去。

德拉科从释放的快感里回过神，他站起来抱起哈利，两人交换了位子。“技术可真烂，波特。”他诚实地说着，用手指弹了弹哈利的坚硬部位，然后在哈利的吸气声中一把扯下他的裤子。

黑发男人的欲望颤巍巍地在空气中挺立着，前端已经有液体溢出。德拉科啧啧几声，伸出手握着它大力撸动几下，还不忘照顾囊袋。哈利呻吟着拉住德拉科的头发，直到德拉科突然含住他的欲望。

“唔！”被温暖的口腔包裹的感觉无比美妙，哈利舒服地眯起眼睛。但很快他被再次加快的震动频率给吓得弓起身子，“不要！”

德拉科得意洋洋地晃晃手中开到三档的遥控器，继续卖力而娴熟地服侍着哈利的欲望。前后夹击的感觉太过可怕，哈利的后穴不断地收缩却缓解不了一丝一毫的痒意，前端也有了释放的感觉。

就在哈利快要释放的时候，突如其来的束缚感让他瞪大眼睛。他看着被领带缠住的柱体，终于开口叫起来：“不不不……这样子绝不……哈啊……”他还没被说完就被德拉科被掰开了腿。

德拉科对哈利的抗议充耳不闻，他伸出手按压着红彤彤的括约肌，那里已经很湿润和柔软了，德拉科的手指沾到了晶莹的液体。他微微笑起来，果然跳蛋的作用不可小觑。

“很爽吧，波特？”他直视着哈利被欲望盈满的眼镜，相信现在的自己也是如此。

他抱起哈利，自己重新坐下，将哈利放在腿上，蛊惑着说：“好了，自己动吧。”

“那个跳蛋……”

“等一会儿再拿。”

“……你真是个不折不扣的混蛋，马尔福。”哈利咬牙切齿地说。

他朝对方的下体看了一眼，对那欲望的尺寸感到惊恐。哈利咬住嘴唇，伸出手握住那根柱体，另一只手扶着德拉科的肩膀，慢慢往下坐。穴口好不容易才对准，对方的前端进入后哈利就气喘吁吁了。后方感到肿胀感，僵硬的大腿肌肉和开始酸疼。

在哈利慢慢往下适应的过程中，德拉科感到不耐烦。他拿出遥控器毫不留情开到最高档第五档，在哈利的惊呼声中扣住他的腰往下一扯，同时自己大力往上一顶。

“啊啊啊——”哈利的嗓音里瞬间带上了哭音，“太，太深了……”

身体里剧烈的震动和被填满的感觉太过冲击神经，哈利抽泣着扭动腰肢想要逃开，却被德拉科恶狠狠地按住，“别动，波特。”他咬着牙道。

他同样感到难受，和跳蛋一同深埋哈利体内的紧致包裹感让他险些立刻缴械投降。他搂紧哈利的腰将头搭在他颈窝，两人都在粗重地喘息来调节呼吸的频率。哈利紧紧闭着眼靠在德拉科身上，德拉科爱怜地吻了吻他。

“德拉科，求你……”

“不要。”不管是要解下领带还是拿出跳蛋一事，金发男人都开始耍赖皮，他抿着唇笑。

德拉科开始动作起来。他深深浅浅地抽插，跳蛋随着他的动作在哈利的肠道中来回移动，哈利的身体抖得越来越厉害，他清晰地感到了那颗球蹭到了那个点好几次。哈利呜呜咽咽地贴在德拉科胸口，随着德拉科的动作而上下起伏。

哈利的衬衫凌乱地挂在身上，精瘦的腰肢暴露在外。他的西裤已经在脚踝上摇摇欲坠。液体濡湿了两人的三角裤，淫靡的气息充盈着不大的空间。

德拉科开始加大动作，每一次都把跳蛋深深顶入哈利的穴中，五档的震动给穴道激出通电一样的快感，哈利紧紧咬着唇还是控制不住呻吟，过度羞恼的他像报复似的发狠咬在德拉科的肩膀，金发男人闷哼一声，动作却变本加厉。

“哦不……德拉科，求求你……”泪水因为震动从哈利的眼角滑落，他腾出一只手想去解开欲望上的结，那里已经硬得快爆炸了。哈利胡乱地伸出舌头去啃咬德拉科的肌肤和耳朵，直接地表达自己的渴求。

德拉科低低咒骂一声，还是解开了捆绑哈利阴茎的领带。

哈利立刻扭动着腰肢摩擦德拉科以便获得更多的快感，但让他惊恐的是，尽管快感层层叠加，但前端就是无法释放。哈利快被此逼得发疯，他红着眼断断续续地说：“出不来……”说着他扑上去啃食德拉科的嘴唇，想以此来缓解自己的难受，“帮帮我，德拉科……”

德拉科的血液在脑内瞬间炸开，他感到自己的太阳穴像发动机一样发出响亮的轰鸣声。他重重咬了哈利鲜红的唇一口，把坚挺抽出，粗鲁地伸出手把那颗跳蛋抠出来丢在一边，下一秒他大力将哈利翻过来让他跪趴着，自己扶住对方纤瘦的腰肢重新狠狠地贯穿了他。

“哈啊！”哈利的眼前被泪水模糊一片，身后的人显然也发了狠，他真的是毫不留情地在他的哈利横冲直撞，却又精确地击中前列腺那一点。哈利张大嘴巴，只能发出甜腻的喊叫，一个完整的词汇都说不出来。

德拉科伸出一只手握住哈利的前端，用力地撸动着。德拉科几乎每次都整根抽出再插入，鲜红的肠肉激动着吸附着他。

大力抽插十几下，德拉科在哈利几乎喊哑了嗓子时用手指狠狠拉过铃口，同时深深撞击而入。哈利尖叫着射出一股股白色，紧缩的后穴逼迫着德拉科低吼着释放。

结束后哈利软绵绵地倒下去，躺在德拉科怀中连眼皮都不想抬一下。德拉科也懒得立刻清理，他只是搂紧怀中人道：“别急着睡觉，波特。我们回家继续。”

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
